Walt Disney Legacy Collection/The Donald Duck Collection
The Donald Duck Collection is a multi-disc Blu-ray set featuring the first 49 shorts in Donald Duck's main filmography - the two "Mickey Mouse"-billed shorts he starred in, 44 solo shorts, and the first three of six co-starring roles with Goofy. It is one of four sets to be released in the second wave of Walt Disney Legacy Collection. Shorts Disc 1 * Donald and Pluto (1936) * Don Donald (1937) * Modern Inventions (1937) * Donald's Ostrich (1937) * Self Control (1938) * Donald's Better Self (1938) * Donald's Nephews (1938) * Polar Trappers (1938) * Good Scouts (1938) * The Fox Hunt (1938) * Donald's Golf Game (1938) * Donald's Lucky Day (1939) * The Hockey Champ (1939) * Donald's Cousin Gus (1939) * Beach Picnic (1939) * Sea Scouts (1939) * Donald's Penguin (1939; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * The Autograph Hound (1939; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Officer Duck (1939; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * The Riveter (1940) * Donald's Dog Laundry (1940) * Billposters (1940) * Mr. Duck Steps Out (1940) * Put-Put Troubles (1940; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Donald's Vacation (1940; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Window Cleaners (1940) * Fire Chief (1940) Disc 2 * Timber (1941) * Golden Eggs (1941) * A Good Time for a Dime (1941; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Early to Bed (1941) * Truant Officer Donald (1941) * Old MacDonald Duck (1941) * Donald's Camera (1941; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Chef Donald (1941) * The Village Smithy (1942) * The New Spirit (1942) * Donald's Snow Fight (1942) * Donald Gets Drafted (1942; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Donald's Garden (1942) * Donald's Gold Mine (1942) * The Vanishing Private (1942) * Sky Trooper (1942) * Bellboy Donald (1942) * Der Fuehrer's Face (1943; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Donald's Tire Trouble (1943) * The Flying Jalopy (1943) * Fall Out - Fall In (1943) * The Old Army Game (1943) * Home Defense (1943) Disc 3 Bonus features * "The Donald: Show-Stealing Quack-Up" (documentary on Donald as a character, his origins, and impact on the studio) * Storyboards for various shorts ** Don Donald ** Donald's Nephews ** Sea Scouts ** Mr. Duck Steps Out ** Donald's Vacation ** The Village Smithy ** The New Spirit ** Donald Gets Drafted ** Donald's Garden ** The Vanishing Private * Galleries ** Background paintings ** Posters ** Publicity * Audio commentaries for selected shorts ** Don Donald (Devon Baxter) ** Donald's Nephews (David Gerstein) ** Good Scouts (Jerry Beck) ** Donald's Cousin Gus (David Gerstein) ** The Autograph Hound (Hans Perk, Eric Goldberg, and J.B. Kaufman) ** Billposters (Hans Perk) ** Mr. Duck Steps Out (Leonard Maltin and Jerry Beck) ** Chef Donald (Jerry Beck, Eric Goldberg, and Leonard Maltin) ** The New Spirit (Jim Korkis) ** Donald Gets Drafted (Didier Ghez) ** Der Fuehrer's Face (Leonard Maltin, Charles Solomon, and James Parten) * Animation drafts for various shorts * Music-only tracks for various shorts ** Donald's Ostrich ** The Hockey Champ ** Mr. Duck Steps Out ** Chef Donald ** Der Fuehrer's Face ** Donald's Tire Trouble * The Volunteer Worker (1940; with introduction by Leonard Maltin) * Featurettes ** "The Man Behind the Duck: Clarence "Ducky" Nash" ** "The Duck Family Tree" ** "Al Taliaferro: Mr. Duck's First Comic Artist" * Two episodes of the Disneyland anthology series ** "The Donald Duck Story" ** "A Day in the Life of Donald Duck" * "The Art of Al Taliaferro" gallery * Alternate opening title sequences * Donald in The Reluctant Dragon (1941) Pack-in material * Booklet * Six lithographs * Replica of the first issue of the Donald Duck comic book Technical specifications * 1080p High-Definition * Windowboxed Fullscreen (1.37:1) * Audio ** English DTS-HD Master Audio 1.0 ** Commentaries: Dolby Digital 1.0 ** Music-only tracks: DTS-HD High-Resolution Audio 1.0 * Subtitles ** English SDH ** Spanish ** French Category:Walt Disney Legacy Collection